Different Phoenix
by Lilyana Rose cullen
Summary: This is a different take on Stealing Phoenix. She knows all about the Savant Net and the Benedicts. She also hates them. When she gets the job to steal Yves's stuff she is thrilled at a chance to hurt the Net. When she meets Yves will he be able to see past the angry expressions and snide comments to the vulnerable girl? Will she let him in?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I thought I'd try a new take on Phoenix's character in 'Stealing Phoenix'. **

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Joss Stirling.**

"Phoenix" I jumper as the Seers' voice came from behind me. _Stay alert _I thought. I'd been summoned to his rooms five minutes earlier and had gotten there before he was. I didn't know where he'd been. Shouldn't ask either.

Turning slowly I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"You have a job for me?" I asked.

"Its important. Tomorrow two of the Benedicts are arriving in London." I stared at him. Tomorrow. Damn.

"Ok" I said slowly.

"All you need to know is in this file." He handed me a brown envelope.

_Don't mess this up Phoenix. This information is crucial to our success in the 'argument' against the Savant Net. _He stared at me as if inspecting my soul. I repressed a shiver.

"I've never messed up a job before. Bringing down the Net? Nothing would give me greater pleasure."

"Good girl" he patted my cheek. "Go and start planning. Don't fail."

"I wont sir"

I walked out of the room and down the corridor to my room. The Benedicts would never se me coming. They wouldn't know what'd hit them. Laughing softly I entered my room, thinking up ways to take them down in ways that would do most damage.

I woke up to the sound of an alarm wailing. Blue lights flashed outside the window of my 3rd story room. _Shit. Police. _I got off the camp bed so fast I stumbled as I grabbed my hold all from the floor beside the bed. I raced over to the window and ripped down the cloth that I'd used as a curtain for the past three months we'd been here. Taking a look round the room I made sure I was satisfied with the result. It looked uninhabited. Good. I clutched the brown envelope to my chest as I turned and ran down the corridor, hearing crashes and curses around me. As I reached the top of the stairs a hand grabbed me arm. I twisted and made a fist, ready to strike the person.

"Phee!" Dragons voice got through to me a moment before I saw his face glaring at me. I scowled, a common greeting between community members. We were a bunch of love and hugs around here. Not.

"What" I snapped, conscious of the shouts coming from downstairs.

"You stay away from the Ledge. Its my hang out, got it?" I rolled my eyes. The Ledge was the warm dry place I'd found next to an abandoned warehouse with the city's center close by. Great for shelter when the community disbanded like this.

"Whatever," I said shortly, ripping my arm out of his grasp and running full tilt down the stairs. The front exit was swarming with people so I crept to the back exit. The one I'd found an hour after we arrived here. Can't blame a girl for being prepared. The cold night air hit my face and I shivered in my thin tank top and leggings. I'd get a hoodie once I found somewhere safe to stay. I broke into a jog as I thought about the police. You get caught you die. That's what I knew better than I knew the back of my hand. I had no intention of dying, being 17 years old. Not because of some pompous ass police force.

An hour later I was standing in under a metal structure of some kind by the river Thames, trying to stay out of the rain. I hunched further into my hoodie. While my temperature improved despite the rain, my mood had not. Damn Dragon. Him and his asshole brother, Unicorn. I hated them. They saw me as a threat to their future ruling the community. Everyone knew that I was the best. That when it came down to it I'd be the one to take over running the community.

I stared out at the rain, still holding the file. This would make the job harder, but not impossible. Never impossible, I was the best thief, the best actress, the best at talking my way into and out of things. The best at sneaking. around I couldn't wait for tomorrow. The Benedicts would get what was coming to them.

**A/N: Review! Should I continue this story? Any constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Short update today. Thanks for the follows and review. It made my day ****. This is dedicated to sevenofdiamonds7 for being the only reviewer. Thanks so much. **

The warm sun hit my face, waking me up. I blinked, sitting up and stretching my stiff body. I'd found an abandoned mattress in an alley and dragged it under the metal structure. It smelt horrible and wasn't the most comfy thing but it was better than sleeping on the ground. I got up and stuffed the big blanket into my bag that Id used as a pillow. The sun was low in the sky but already warm. I'd guess it was about eight o clock. I hurried through the back alleys to the seemingly abandoned public bathroom by the entrance to the tube station. I'd been coming here for years. It was handy for when the community disbanded and I needed to wash up, and make myself look presentable and not like some homeless girl with hygiene issues. I flipped my head over the sink and ran the water. It was cold water because they turned off the hot water after the place was abandoned. I didn't care. I searched in my hold all for the strawberry scented shampoo I'd stolen the week before. After I'd washed my hair I splashed my face with cold water then, making sure the door was completely locked I stripped to my underwear. I used soap and hand towels that I had hidden in the bathroom the month before to wash my body then retreated into a stall to change into shorts and a tank top. Staring in the mirror at my reflection I wasn't satisfied. I looked tired, washed out. I made a note to swipe some make up at my first chance. Right, time to read the file properly and scout out my job.

An hour later I was sitting in the center of London by a fountain with a stolen hot chocolate, reading the file. I had managed to get some make up too so was feeling slightly better. The file told me everything:

_Name: Yves Benedict_

_Home: Colorado, America._

_Family; Karla, Saul (Parents), Trace, Uriel, Victor, Will, Xavier, Zed (Oldest to youngest)_

_In Uk with: Xavier and Victor._

_Reason: Work for the Savant net._

_Temporary residence: The Barbican._

There were mug shots of each member of the family plus one of a wispy looking blonde girl. I frowned as I read the description by her name.

_Sky Bright: Soulfinder of Zed Benedict. Adopted by Sally and Simon Bright aged 10. Abandoned aged six. British but living in America._

I shook my head in disgust. Soulfinders. I thought I might puke. I carried on reading the file. My job was to get the information with all the members of the Savant Net and their abilities. The boy, Yves would most likely have two devices that could access the information. He was going to a tour today and I needed to steal it off him. I scoffed at how easy it would be. I had a few hours before the tour so I would have time to look around his apartment and for any information that would help me with this job. I'd also disable any alarms that would ruin the job. If I wasn't able to steal from him today, I'd go tonight and get the information. I got up and cast around for a careless person. There. I waled past the bench, my hand grasping the leather wallet sticking out of the back pocket of a flashy suited man. He wouldn't miss it for a while. Besides he had insurance and stuff. A family to help him recover from the loss. Not that it would affect him badly. He was rich. Smiling I walked away. No one would suspect me, a teenage girl just enjoying the sun. No one ever suspected me, a little on the skinny side at 5''4 with brown hair and blue eyes. I looked harmless. I loved it. I flagged down a taxi and was on my way to the Barbican.

**A/N: Review….you know you want to…. Heehee. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all you lovely reviewers! :D This chappie is for you: JessRachel and Liv-Love-Work-Play-READ and the anonymous reviewer. **

The taxi dropped me outside the Barbican center. I paid the driver then pocketed the wallet. I still had about 5 pounds left in it. I surveyed the building in front of me and frowned. There would be alarms. I was about to take a closer look when a tidy man with grey eyes walked out of the front doors. Victor Benedict. I hurriedly made my way to the wall and crouched down pretending to tie my shoe.

"Yeah well I don't have time to get eggs. Ask Yves to get them. He's got time."

This was good. If Yves went to get eggs and Victor was out with the police trying to bring us down (stupid, moronic idiots) then I would risk less exposure. Victor walked away and his voice faded. I went back to examining the building. The control room was usually in the lower part of the building so, careful to stay in the blind spots of the security cameras; I headed round the back and found the entrance to the car park. I looked around for any pedestrians and found myself alone. I edged into the gloom of the car park and entered the stairwell. There were two security cameras there: one by the door and one further away by the stairs. I located the light switch and walked up the stairs towards it, just a normal girl arriving back at her apartment. Reaching the light switch one flight up I flipped it and was plunged into darkness. I an back down the stars and disabled the cameras fumbling a bit because I couldn't see well. After I flipped the lights back on I looked around. The control room was easy to locate at the other end of the stairwell to the left of the lifts. Smirking, I sauntered over and inspected the lock. Stupid bastards. It was a classic key lock wired to an alarm box, which sat above the door. Too easy. I tested the strength of the handle and when I decided it was firm enough I hoisted myself p onto it, balancing on the door handle and the bin next to the door with my hands gripping the top of the doorframe.. I opened the alarm box with ease; the lock was rusty from disuse. I knew hoe to disable alarms by hand. It took longer than using tools but was helpful to learn for situations like these. Five minutes later I was picking the lock of the control room and letting myself in. I smirked as I surveyed the tangle of wires and cables. Time to really wreak some havoc.

I took the stairs up to the second story and looked at my options. There. A business man in a smart suit was walking along, key card in his back pocket. I followed him into the corridor and froze him as soon as we were out of sight of other people. I grabbed the key card and unfroze him as I headed to the lift. Pressing floor 20 I swiped the key card and sighed, leaning back against the railing on the wall. The lift was fast and I walked down the plush corridor a few minutes later. Coming to the Benedicts flat I was sure Xavier would be the only one home. I plastered on a tearful expression, armed with the knowledge that the Benedicts knew none of the other people on this floor, and knocked on the door. I heard banging around and a few seconds later the door opened. Xavier.

"I'm sorry to bother you but do you have a phone I could use?' I sniffled.

Xavier's expression crumpled as he stared at me. From his thought patterns I could see he was panicking. I continued when he said nothing.

"Only my boyfriend and I just broke up and I'm supposed to be getting a lift from my other friend in an hour only I need to ask her to collect me now because….." I trailed off with a loud sob and a desperate wide eyed look. He floundered for a minute then sighed.

"Ok just come inside a minute. I'll get the phone." He turned his back on me as I nearly gagged at his too trusting attitude. I took the opportunity to look around the apartment as I walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was diagonal across from another room and the apartment was mostly open plan apart from this corridor and one I assumed led off to the bedrooms. I quickly looked around, taking in the number of windows in the room (1 whole was and a smaller one by the sink, not that I'd climb out of one but to know my surroundings was a habit that was hard to break.) and the doors (2). I reassumed my heart broken expression when Xavier came back into the room with a sleek looking phone.

"Thanks." I whispered, taking the phone from him.

I dialed a few random numbers then pressed the home screen button so I wouldn't accidentally call anyone. I turned my back on Xavier and walked to the door that led off to bedrooms. I counted three bedrooms and what looked like a storage cupboard at the end of the hall.

"Hey, Kasia?" I said. Pausing for a bit I checked Xavier's mental patterns and saw he was preoccupied with thought of mountains and snowboarding. I rolled my eyes.

"No I'll be fine. Just…. Can you pick me up?...I know im really sorry but Ill explain on the way."

I checked Xavier's mental pattern again and saw he was wondering where Yves was. Crap. He'd be back soon and I wanted as little to do with him before I stole from him as possible.

"Ok. Thank you so much. I owe you." I pretended to hang up then passed the phone back to Xavier.

"I'll go wait downstairs then." I said, already walking passed him.

"Your welcome." I heard him mumble sarcastically and frowned. Asshole. I'd make him pay for it later. I'd make them all pay.

I got out he door and as I was walking down the corridor I saw Yves Benedict exit the lift. Forcing my expression into blankness I ignored the friendly nod he directed my way and walked straight past him. I only had one thought. _I hate you. I hate you so much._

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Reviews make my day! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. Not a lot of time lately. Thanks so much to: sevenofdiamonds7, Liv-love-work-play-READ, Amelia mary, Jessica, Leah, and Georgiee for the lovely reviews! You make my day! xx**

I walked out into the cool air of the barbican and let out a low laugh at how incredibly stupid the Benedicts were. What kind of person lets a strange girl into their apartment? I shook my head and continued down the street.

"Hey have you got the time?" I asked a random lady with two kids walking down the street.

"11:00" she said hurriedly, glancing at her watch.

I plastered on a friendly smile

"Thanks." I gushed and kept walking. I saw a bus stop up ahead and hurried along. I snuck through the back doors of the first bus I found that was heading in the right direction. I slumped in the back corner of the bus and my thoughts drifted. I tried not to think about the protective was she held her children's hands, as if she'd do anything for them, as if they were the center of her universe. My thoughts strayed to my mum. Her frail hug, her kind eyes, her words full of promise. Her panic. The last words before the attack:

"_I love you baby, I love you so much. Be strong my angel. "_

Then her panic when she couldn't go on.

"_Run, Phoenix! I'll find you. Go with Tony." Rushing. Chaos. No mummy! No! Her agonized, pale, sick face getting father away. Fighting, struggling. No! Let me go! Strong arms around me, carrying me away. Cold air on my face, wind whipping my hair around me. We crouch in the bushes, him keeping a grip on my arm because he knows I'll run to get her otherwise._

_Silence._

_The suddenly shouts of "Police! Open up!"_

_We got out just in time. She didn't. Not Mummy. All their fault. The Savant Net._

I shook myself as if that would get rid of the horrible memory. I reached up to brush my hair off my face and realized my cheek was wet. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. I angrily wipe my face. Stupid, stupid. I had an hour to get to the Olympic site and scout it out. I'd been there before but it wouldn't do any harm to have a failsafe exit plan. I got off the bus at the site and looked around. Right, sould be easy enough.

I spent the next hour memorizing the site until I knew it like the back of my hand. I was standing by the car park when my target showed up. He joined a group of others I assumed were the tour group and started chatting to a girl. I frowned. Surely he didn't know her? I decided to use her. Make her think I was friendly. Tell her some lies. That way no evidence would lead back to me. Not that I ever left any evidence. I strolled over to the tour group meeting point, with my 'innocent and carefree' face on and smiled at the girl Yves had been talking to.

"Hi, is this the group for the tour around the site?" I asked, giving myself a slight accent to avoid any kind of recognition in case I had to come back later. Probably necessary but not stupid. Better to overdo it then underdo it and get caught. The Seer would skin me alive if I ever got caught by a Benedict.

"Yeah, you're not too late, don't worry. You didn't miss much" she had a slight accent herself. Southern.

"I'm Ellie." I held out my hand.

"Jo" she shook it without hesitating. I kept my fake smile in place to hide my sneer of disgust. Too trusting. I almost felt sorry for her. The tour group started to move along, the guide blathering on. Right, Time to plant some false information

I giggled. "Im glad I got here at , London traffic. So happy I don't live here."

"Yeah tell me about it. And the weather here is horrible!" she chatted easily.

"I know! Its so cold all the time!"

We chatted back and forth for a bit. Her just having a nice conversation, me planting false leads.

"So who do you think the cutest guy here is?" She asked. Wow, forward much? But a perfect opportunity.

I pretended to survey the group and eyed my target appreciatively. He did have a nice body. _Ugh shut up Phee! He's a Benedict! Idiot!_

"That boy's kinda cute." I gave a shy smile

"Oohh Yves." So she did know him "Yeah I was talking to him earlier. He's from America." I gave her an amused look

"Are you friends?"

"No, but I want more than that with him. Like a holiday kinda romance you know?" She giggled and I laughed right along with her. She was attracted to him. This was good, a distraction for him as well as a safeguard for me. I smiled as we walked into the building. Time to get to work.

**A/N; Ok so kinda short. Ive been super busy with work and stuff. Review?**


End file.
